The Watchers (Dark Void)
The Watchers are an alien race who came to Earth several hundred years ago. They enslaved the human race, using them to build magnificent temples (such as the Pyramids of Giza) whilst being worshipped as gods. Eventually, however, several people known as Adepts rose up and rebelled against the Watchers; after many years of fighting, the Adepts won and banished the Watchers to the Void. For many years, the Watchers tried to find a way to return to Earth and re-establish their civilization; eventually, they found a way out of the Void, and began to plot their return. It is revealed at the beginning of the third Episode of the game by Atem (and on some loading screens) that the Watchers have been helping the Fascists (aka Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, and Hirohito) in an attempt to drive humanity toward World War. He also says that this conspiracy is even deeper than Will already knows, as the Watcher Elders have been manipulating humanity in this way for centuries in preparation for their return. Also revealed in this Episode is the fact that the Watcher Elders have the ability to shapeshift. They are using this ability to replace world leaders and government officials of the countries conquered by the Fascists in order to covertly take over the governments of Earth, allowing them to facilitate their rise to power. The Watchers are described as unpredictable in a bit of background info on the loading screens, and apparently they will change tactics whenever they are losing a fight, making them a very formidable enemy. It is speculated that the Watchers came to this planet through the Void, as it is said in game that two worlds lie at the ends of the Void. This is, however, only speculation, and subject to change at any time. Physiology The Watchers, contrary to what was seen in Dark Void's previews, are organic in nature. They use robot-like suits of armor in order to fight the Survivors; these range from humanoid suits that the Pawns possess, to the anthropomorphic giant suits that the Knights possess. Watchers are very flexible inside their robotic suits, shown when they sometimes turn around at ridiculous angles in vertical combat in order to get a shot at you. They are also quite agile inside these suits, as they are able to jump from their Transports from high altitudes and are still able to land on their feet, and they can also maneuver quite well when fighting Will Grey vertically. As for their organic nature, Watchers start out as larvae (which look like a cross between a snake and a slug), slowly evolving with each passing year. Eventually, they grow a tail and membranes running between their arms and their bodies. It is revealed in the third Episode of the game that Watcher Elders have the ability to shapeshift. It is also shown that Elders do not wear robotic suits, as they do not participate in combat, and therefore do not need these suits. Outside of their robotic suits, organic Watchers are nowhere near as agile or flexible, and their only attack outside of their suits is to pounce on you. This sometimes leads into a QTE (quick-time event) in which you must move the movement analog stick left and right in order to throw them off (this only occurs with the Watchers that have membranes and tails). Culture The Watchers favor strength and power above all else. Weaknesses and diversity are not tolerated in Watcher society. Forces ' '''Silver '[http://darkvoid.wikia.com/wiki/Watchers '''Watcher]' Pawns' are the most common enemies in [http://darkvoid.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Void Dark Void]. These Pawns are the first enemies that you encounter in the game and, as their name suggests, they are silver in color. Watcher Pawns carry the Oppressor, which is basically the Watchers' assault rifle. They are able to pick Will up and choke him with one hand if he gets close enough; shaking the movement analog stick left and right will allow Will to free himself, however. Red Watcher Pawns are kind of like the Watchers' kamikaze-type soldiers, in that they will attempt to kill you with a powerful force field should you overwhelm them. You will know they are ready to go kamikaze when they laugh in defiance in your face and take a victorious stance. They carry the Disintegrator and, like their name suggests, are red in color (they also have a lot of black on them as well). The Gold '''[http://darkvoid.wikia.com/wiki/Watchers '''Watcher]' Sergeant' is a Watcher command unit. They are equipped with hover packs and will attempt to keep their distance and shoot you from afar. As their name suggests, they are gold in color. White '''[http://darkvoid.wikia.com/wiki/Watchers '''Watcher]' Pawns' are sneaky Watchers that will readily use fusion grenades in order to flush you out of cover. Like their name suggests, they are mostly covered in white, but they also have a good amount of gray on them as well Watcher Vehicles The [http://darkvoid.wikia.com/wiki/Watchers Watcher]' Knight' is the airborne form of the Archon; they use built-in giant rocket packs to float. There are several differences between it and the Archon though; these include its ability to float, its having only two "legs" (which have miniguns built into them), and its large prehensile tail which it uses to smash and grip things with. In order to destroy a Watcher Knight, you must hit if with a lot of firepower using any weapon. Once it starts to catch on fire (blue fire, that is), you have almost beaten it; it should go down after only a few more shots once it is this injured. Alternatively, for a quick kill, it is possible to move in close with the jet pack for a QTE. If you get too close to a Watcher Knight, it will grip you with its tail and try to squeeze the life out of you. Knights mostly act as mini-bosses in Dark Void, as they are fairly easy to take down, yet much harder to kill than, say, a Silver Watcher Pawn. However, it is imperative that you stay in cover to kill a Knight, due to the fact that it can tear you to shreds with its miniguns if you stay out in the open for too long. Archons are the equivalent of AT-ATs in Dark Void's universe. They are quadrupedal tanks equipped with two rapid-fire mini-turrets (located on their "shoulders") and a rocket launcher/beam weapon. Their weak points are the exhaust ports that are located where their legs join their body, and the claw-like mechanical contraptions that surround their "eye". Destroying the exhaust ports usually makes the inside of an Archon heat up to intolerable levels of temperature, causing the organic Watcher pilots inside to come out and attack you. Sometimes, though, destroying the exhaust ports will not be enough, and you will need to enter a QTE (quick-time event) on the Archon's "eye" in order to bend back one of its claw-like mechanisms; this apparently causes the next blast an Archon fires to be redirected back in on itself, which blows it up from the inside out. During any QTE in which you are attempting to take down an Archon, it will try to violently shake you off, so be ready for anything it throws at you. [http://darkvoid.wikia.com/wiki/Watchers Watcher]' Flying Discs' are the equivalent of the Survivor Airplane, except in the fact that they look radically different than the Survivor Airplane. They look more like a UFO, whereas Survivor Airplanes look like slightly futuristic airplanes from WWII (which was probably a design choice instead of a coincidence, in keeping with the sci-fi conspiracy nature of Dark Void's plot). Watcher Flying Discs come equipped with dual machineguns and a limited supply of rockets. They are also equipped with a defense machinegun on the cockpit that will lock onto and attempt to shoot anyone trying to hijack the Disc; however, once the gun is locked onto someone, moving quickly to the side will cause it to fire at nothing, which is an obvious design flaw on the part of the Watchers. By going through a QTE (quick-time event), Will Grey is able to pull a panel off of a Flying Disc, which causes the cockpit of the vehicle to malfunction, allowing you to kill its pilot and hijack the vessel. This is very useful for when you are overwhelmed by many Discs at once, and need more firepower in order to take them out. Some Flying Discs come equipped with a shield generator, which makes them appear much more shiny blue and white in color. Putting this kind of Disc under enough firepower will result in the shields being destroyed, so make sure you aim straight. Flying Discs will emit a warning sound when they have taken critical damage; when you hear this sound, you should promptly eject yourself from the vehicle before it explodes. The Survivors sometimes steal Watcher vehicles (such as Flying Discs) and repaint them to make them more identifiable; however, in-game the only example of such a vehicle is Ava's Flying Disc, which is painted red and only appears at the end of the part where you escape with The Ark from the Watcher Base. The '''[http://darkvoid.wikia.com/wiki/Watchers '''Watcher]' Transport' is, as its name suggests, the Watcher's transport aircraft. It is able to carry large numbers of Watcher troops, making it a formidable enemy to the Survivors. The first couple of times you fight a Watcher Transport, all you have to do is hold out against the waves of enemies it sends at you until the Survivor AA Guns that are surrounding you take it out. Later, in the escort mission that starts the third Episode of the game, you must destroy a couple of Transports using any means you can before they destroy The Ark. It is preferable to use the AA Guns located on The Ark itself, however you can also use Survivor Airplanes or your own rocket pack to take them out if you wish. [http://darkvoid.wikia.com/wiki/Watchers Watcher]' Battleships' are covered with Watcher Stationary Turrets (some of which are hidden under the hull of the ship to protect them), armed with a powerful main cannon, carry a contingency of several Watcher Flying Discs, and are able to launch Watcher Mines (which somehow also double as turrets until fired at you). They are the pride of the Watcher fleet. The first time you encounter one in the game is the end of the first level of the third Episode of the game, in which a Battleship chases The Ark, and Will Grey must find a way to destroy it. To take out the Battleship, focus on the turrets covering its exterior first; also, take care of any Discs it may launch during this period of time. Make sure you also take care of the Watcher Mine Turrets embedded in the hull of the vessel, which not only fire shots at you, but can also be launched in your general direction as an actual mine, making them a very dangerous weapon if ignored. Destroying the "turret mines" also lowers the shields protecting the power cores of the Battleship (since the "turret mines" were apparently also powering the shields). Now you can finally exploit the Battleship's weak points (the power cores), located at the two ends of the craft. By rewiring two control panels at both ends of the vessel, you can cause the power cores to come out from the hull of the ship; shooting these power cores destroys the entire ship and ends the mission. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Species Category:Ancient Species